dungeon_survivor_iifandomcom-20200213-history
9 - The Capital
How To Access: South East of Map Monsoon Plain Tips: * Requirement: 4* Lvl.1 and higher ~ Food 350+ ~ 3500+ Rating * Have Bleed and Plague immunity on tank * Keep all the Tenet of Assassins. They are one of the best dropable Dodge loots. * Keep all the Iron Armor Shard. They are one of the best dropable CON/AR loots. Progression: * Weihm: Block the way to progress through Map 9, Kill him. * Find the Church spy in the western Old Capital > ** 43,13: The Temple > Break in once then Leave and talk to Young Knight Kane at your Castle. ** Find a way to Enter the Temple > (16,8) Town Street: Return to Kane once completed. ** Explore the Temple and find the clues of Priestess and Forge Pass > 5,42: Cellar: Rholana will craft the Pass(Counter Device) for The Temple for 10,000 Mithril. ** Enter the Temple > Head back to 43,13: The Temple to Fight: Female Assassin and get the South-east Side Door Key to access Map 10 ** Enter the South-east Side Door of the Capital > 41,37: Southeast Side Door *Investigate the Priestess 'whereabouts > after your Complete: Find the Church spy in the western Old Capital > Become: ** Save Solania > at end of Map 10 * The Blue Gem is from Auduin at 7,3: Great Library, after giving him Destruction Book and Red Gem is obtained in Map 10 to access Map 11 at 22,2: Gate of Dragons Key Points: * 24,46: Entrance/Exit * 46,13: The Church treasury: Require: Vault Key * 43,13: The Temple: Require: Counter Device * 16,8 Town Street: Unlock: People: Young Knight Kane * 5,42: Cellar: This is where you get the Counter Device for The Temple for 10,000 Mithril. * 41,37: Southeast Side Door - Entrance to Map 10 - Village of Sacrifices; Requires South-east Side Door Key * 41,13: Stone Wall: Require: * 2,6: Impersonator: Drops Manor Key needed in Map 8 * 7,3: Great Library: Trigger the Immortal's Myth quest: Reward -> Auduin's Disguise * 22,2: Gate of Dragons - Entrance to Map 11 - Road of Dragons; Requires Red Gem and Blue Gem Point of Interest * 5,21: Dark Room: 240 DEX at end * 6,38: Smelter Hall: 240 MAG at end * 18,21: Shopping Arcade: 225 STR at end * 23,28: Underground Prison: 210 STR at end * 31,30: Blacksmith Shop: 230 DEX at end * 32,9: Raven Alley: 260 DEX at end * 41,24: Almshouse: 240 DEX at the end * 44,19: Wraith Street: 275 MAG at end * 23,6 Prayer's Tower: 280 MAG at end * 21,18: Jackdaw Tavern: 225 STR at start, 255 MAG at end * 14,30: Golem Workshop: 230 DEX at start, 215 STR at the end (OPT)Quests: * 37,4: Pick the cargo: Sealed Box: to return to Toris, Merchant at your Castle for the quest: Lost Goods-Old World * 10,29: Ancient Monument: Advanced or >If at 30% you will be bestowed to go to Map 13 (13,8): Reward': 'Old Rune Hammer * 34,17: Ancient Monument: Ancient Elvish Language-Beginner * 7,14: Ancient Monument: Ancient Elvish Language-Advanced * 10,29: Ancient Monument: #3 * 4,6: Archives: Part of Heritage of Solas: Require Archives Key: Unlock Anecdote: Carl Anteavy * Restore the Barrier for the Scholar > Part of the Immortal's Myth quest. * 18,8: Elata on Map 9: Go to the Road of the Dragons to look for Johnny > For the Quest: E-rank Adventurer ** at 10,26: Entrance of Dragons Teeth on Map 11 *** Go to The Capital Tavern to Inquire about news > 18,8 * 3,17:' Han, Rouge Knight(Stage 1): Quest: Circus Challenge' Daily Challenge: * 25,25: Sherlock: Help Shylock Collect Money from 3 People at the given coordinates. (Reward 1500 gold, Some of the people you gather the money from may offer you different types of Resources or Ingots. Which means the rest of Sherlock's money comes from your pocket. May not be worth it.) This can be done once a day. ** Help Sherlock to recover three arrears * 23,32: Greenock: Underground Colosseum - Daily combat * Fortune Hunter: Spawn in the middle once a day. Reward: 500 Souls Monsters: * 2x Enhanced Golem * 2x Mercenary Assassin * Old God Follower x3 * Furious Wraith x3 Bosses: * Shadow Dragon: Drops 1000 Soul, 1 Mighty Blood Loots: Category:Maps